


Ours

by ittybittyalissa



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittyalissa/pseuds/ittybittyalissa
Summary: Sort of a follow-up to my story, My Son, but it doesn't need to be read first to understand.  Spoilers through My Struggle III





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This characters and anything involving the XFiles are property of 1013 productions and Chris Carter.

Ours...

 

Scully walked into their office, her state of shock evident by the look on her face. Mulder looked up from where he had been working at his desk, and immediately jumped to his feet. He was instantly on high alert, knowing it wasn't often he saw Scully in such a state.

"Scully, what is it? What's wrong?"

He knew that when their day began, she mentioned running to the lab so she could check check on some test results - she had never said what tests, but he figured from an autopsy she had conducted a few days earlier. 

He took her arm and led her to the nearest chair, then went over and closed their office door. 

"I...I," she began, looking down and the papers that were held in her shaking hands. He crouched down next to her, hoping to have a better view of the papers causing her such distress. "Here," she finally whispered, as she handed the sheets over to him. 

He took them, immediately recognizing the top sheet as a DNA test. He scanned the results, unsure why Scully was so upset. 

"I'm not sure why you are so upset sweetheart," he said quietly. "You ran this test several times in the past. We've already knew that William was our son."

Scully sniffed before she began to speak. "I know, I wasn't really questioning that. But with everything take took place a few weeks ago, I began thinking and I remembered I still had several locks of William's hair, from when he was a baby. I wanted to run the test again, just in case there is ever a question, no one can say that there was some kind of error since DNA testing has come a long way in the past 15 years."

"Good thinking, Doc." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Look at the second one." Mulder took the arm he had placed on the back of the chair and pulled the second sheet in front of the first. He read the top few lines and glanced up at Scully.

"This is for Emily," he said his voice shaking. He felt his stomach drop. Without even reading the results in front of him, he already had a feeling that he knew what they said. It was the only reason Scully could be this upset.

"The other night, I couldn't sleep, so I found the original DNA tests I ran on Emily. The one that showed it was me and not Melissa who was her mother. It never crossed my mind at the time to test anyone else's DNA but my own."

Mulder looked back down and scanned the sheet, confirming what he already suspected. Emily wasn't just Scully's daughter, she had been his daughter too. 

"She was mine?" He whispered. He looked up at Scully, and even though he did his best to control his emotions, he felt the tears forming in his eyes. 

"I was able to compare Emily's DNA to William's and there is no question...they are, well I guess I should say were, brother and sister."

Mulder laid the sheets of paper on the ground and gathered Scully into his arms. He held her close as they both wept for the child they knew now was not just biologically hers, but theirs. Mulder had always believed if Emily lived, he would have acted as a father figure in her life - and hopefully would one day have the chance to adopt her as his own. 

"How is it even possible?" he asked. 

"I don't even really understand that myself, I really don't. But there is no doubt that Emily and William share the same biological parents." 

Scully brought one hand up to Mulder's cheek. "I'm so sorry Fox," she whispered. "I should have figured this out before now." 

Mulder cleared his throat. "No, Scully, it's not your fault. The only reason our family was subjected to any of this is that sick son-of-a-bitch who seems to have been hell bent on ruining whatever little bit of good I had in my life."

The two sat there for several seconds, both trying to compose themselves, knowing they were in the basement of the Hoover building and not back at the house. They both did their best to look like nothing had changed, knowing there were still a few hours before the work day ended. 

Mulder reached down, took the papers and put them on their desk. "I think we need to scan those test results and place them with the other important documents that no one else has access to - our birth certificates, social security cards, marriage license..." 

"You mean the marriage license for George Hale and Judy Simpson?" she asked with a smirk. This was a running joke with the two of them. During their separation, neither ever brought up the word divorce, simply because they knew they had exchanged vows while on the run, using assumed names. Over the years, they never found the need to take a trip to the courthouse so they could truly make it legal. 

"I just may have saved Rob and Laurie Petrie's too," he said with a smile. Scully smiled too as she walked closer to him. 

"Look," Mulder said as he placed both hands on top of her shoulders. "I loved Emily as if she was my own, because she was part of you. Now that I know that she was mine as well," he stopped for few seconds and took a deep breath. "The only thing that it changes is the fact that we share two children together, not one."

Scully nodded and stepped forward into Mulder's open arms. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her close. All they needed right now was each other - and the everything else would just have to wait.


End file.
